Az elveszett testvér
by SBence
Summary: Hogyan változna meg a Harry Potter sorozat története, ha James Potternek lett volna egy testvére? Örökbe fogadta volna Harryt? Vagy inkább sorsára hagyta volna?


Megjegyzés: A Harry Potter sorozat J. K. Rowling tulajdona. Nekem semmi hasznom nem származik ebből a történetből.

Az elveszett testvér

1. Fejezet

1980. június 8

Csöndes nyári este volt az angliai Godric's Hollowban. Ha bárki egy pillantást vet az egyik házra, nem lát semmi különöset. Viszont ha kicsit figyelmesebb, észre veheti a kertben beszélgető érdekes társaságot. Az öt jó barát éppen elmerült a beszélgetésben. Köztük volt egy fekete hajú, szemüveges, barna szemű férfi, aki egy gyönyörű, vörös hajú, smaragdzöld szemű, terhes nőt karolt át. Velük szemben három férfi ült. Az egyikük egy igencsak viharvert kinézetű férfi volt, akinek barna szemében fiatal kora ellenére több évtizednyi fáradtság és szomorúság ült, de végignézve barátain egy kis boldogság csillant benne. Mellette egy alacsony kövérkés, vizenyős szemű férfi ült. Ha a nézelődő jobban szemügyre vette volna, akkor nem értette volna, hogy került ebbe a társaságba. Ugyanis lelkének mélyén rejtett sötétség lappangott. A harmadik egy fekete, göndör hajú, ember volt, akinek arcát sose hagyta el a mosoly. Ebben a pillanatban viszont teljesen komor volt…

- Nem hiszem el hogy azok a nyomorék minisztériumi ficsúrok… - Kezdett volna éppen belemelegedni, de félbe szakították.

- Vigyázz a szádra! – Szólt rá az egyetlen nő az asztalnál.

- De hát te is így gondolod Lily… - Kezdte volna megint, de ő ismét közbe vágott.

- Az lényegtelen Sirius!

- Nem lényegtelen, hiszen ez a törvény meggátolja Remust abban, hogy munkát szerezzen!

- Higgadj le Sirius, nem éri meg kiabálni ezért. – Mondta Remus.

Miközben a többiek veszekedtek, a szemüveges férfi, James, aggódva bámulta a kaput. Aggodalmának hangot is adott:

- Hol késhet már Liza?

Erre a veszekedők is elhallgattak.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól van. Szerintem csak dolga akadt. – Mondta Lily, de ő is aggódva pillantott a kapura.

Csönd ereszkedett a társaságra, majd pár perc után újra elindult a beszélgetés. Körülbelül egy óra múlva egy csuklyás alak jelent meg mellettük. Már ez is elég furcsa lehet egy kívülállónak, de még furább lehet, hogy a társaság minden tagja egy hosszú botot húz elő és az idegenre szegezi. Viszont ha a nézelődő tagja lenne annak a világnak, amelyben ők élnek, akkor tudná, hogy azok a botok varázspálcák, és a társaság tagjai varázslók. De kanyarodjunk vissza az eseményekhez.

- Ki vagy? – Kérdezték szinte egyszerre.

Az idegen felnevetett, majd hátra húzta a csuklyáját. A társaságon megkönnyebbülés söpört végig, de az idegen még mindig nevetett.

- Elizabeth Melanie Potter! Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – Szólt mérgesen húgára James.

- Látnotok kellett volna az arcotokat! – Mondta még mindig nevetve Liza.

Miután abbahagyta a nevetést és a többiek is megnyugodtak, leültek az asztalhoz.

- Igazából azért jöttem, mert hallottam valamit a minap és nem tudom, hogy igaz-e. - mondta vonakodva sokkal komolyabb arckifejezéssel.

- Hát akkor mire vársz még? - kérdezte Sirius miután látta, hogy Liza nem nagyon akar megszólalni.

- Az új törvényről lenne szó…

- Szóval már te is hallottál róla. - mondta Remus keserűen.

- Akkor igaz? - megvárta, míg a többiek bólintanak és csak azután folytatta. – Hogy lehetnek ilyen szívtelenek?! Fogadjunk, hogy ez is annak a békaképű Umbridgenek a műve! Alig egy éve dolgozik a minisztériumban, mégis olyan, mintha már legalább húsz éve ott lenne.

- Liz, nyugalom. Ha nem ő, akkor valószínűleg valaki más, valamikor máskor meghozta volna ezt a törvényt. És amúgy is, ami megtörtént az megtörtént, nem tehetünk ellene semmit. - Próbálta lenyugtatni Remus, ami sikerült is.

- Nem értelek téged. Olyan nyugodtan ülsz itt, pedig a törvény egyértelműen kimondja, hogy egy vérfarkas Anglia területén nem kaphat normális állást. És akárhogy nézem, te az vagy.

- Jól tudom, hogy mit mond ki a törvény, de nem tehetek ellene semmit. Kénytelen leszek más megélhetési mód után nézni. – Barátai látták, hogy nem mond el nekik mindent, de végül Sirius törte meg a csendet.

- Miről beszélsz? Ugye nem keveredtél bele valami ostobaságba megint? – Miközben ezt mondta, egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Azt hiszem, összekeversz valakivel. – Mondta Remus egy hasonló mosollyal, amely nem tartott sokáig. – Úgy döntöttem, hogy külföldre utazok. Ez az egyetlen mód arra, hogy munkát találjak magamnak. – Jelentette ki egy szomorú arckifejezéssel.

Az egész társaság meglepetten és szomorúan nézett rá. Mindannyian jól tudták, hogy ha szerezne is egy mugli állást, nem lenne képes megmagyarázni, hogy miért hiányzik minden hónapban, valamint azt, hogy miért fáradt mindig ez után. Liza arcán azonban egy olyan arckifejezés jelent meg, amelyet nehéz lenne meghatározni.

- Vicces hogy ezt mondod, mivel nekem is hasonló híreim vannak. – Mondta vonakodva, majd egy rövid szünet után folytatta. – Nemrég kaptam meg a RAVASZ vizsgáim eredményét, és találtam is egy érdekes ajánlatot. Van Ausztráliában egy törzsi varázsló közösség, akiknek elég egyedi gyógyítási rituáléik vannak. Kaptam egy ajánlatot, amit ha elfogadok, ettől a törzstől tanulhatnék, majd állást kapnék a St. Mungóban.

- Ez nekem sok egyszerre. – Mondta Lily. – Azt hiszem, megyek, és inkább lepihenek.

- De ugye jól vagy?- Nézett ré aggodalmasan James.

- Nyugi, terhes vagyok, nem haldokló. – mondta felháborodva Lily majd bement a házba.

- Tényleg, mikorra is várjátok?- Terelte el a beszélgetést magáról Remus.

- Július végére, de ne hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszod! Ha tényleg elmész, akkor is meg kell várnod a fiam születését. – Jelentette ki James.

- Honnan tudod, hogy fiú lesz? Azt hittem meglepetést akartok. - Csodálkozott Liza.

- Kicsi Elizabeth te ezt nem értheted, mert férfi dolog. – Magyarázta neki, mint egy 5 évesnek.

- Sirius Orion Black te egy arrogáns, képmutató alak vagy! Ráadásul megszállott szerencsejátékos! Nem hiszem el, hogy fogadtatok Jamesszel a nemére!

- Ki kérem magamnak én nem fogadtam Jamesszel! – Mondta kicsit meglepődve Sirius. Megvárta, míg Liza egy kicsit lenyugszik majd hozzátette. – Én Remusszal fogadtam.

- Tessék!? Már te is Remus?

- Végül is én is Tekergő vagyok.

...

1980. július 31

(_Innentől Elizabeth Potter szemszögéből figyeljük az eseményeket. - A szerzők_)

Éppen az utolsó simításokat végeztem az összeszedet dolgaimon. Már csak pár nap és indulok Ausztráliába. Ebben a pillanatban egy bagoly repült be az ablakomon.

Kedves Lizzy!

Elindult a szülés. Amint tudsz, gyere be a kórházba.

James

Egy pillanatig fel se fogtam amit olvastam, majd csapot papot otthagyva hopponáltam a kórházba. Amint oda értem rögtön a recepcióshoz mentem.

- Lily Pottert keresem.

- Ön pedig? – Kérdezte az idegesítő recepciós.

- Elizabeth Potter.

- Miért keresi Mrs Pottert? Csak családtagokat engedhetek fel. – Tette hozzá flegmán.

- Azért keresem, mert ő a bátyám felesége és éppen most szüli meg az unokaöcsémet. – Mondtam idegesen.

A recepciós unottan lapozott át a jegyzetein, majd közölte velem, hogy a 103-as szobát kell keresnem. A szobába érve ott találtam Lilyt, Jamest és egy nővért, aki éppen Lilyt vizsgálta.

- Sziasztok! Hogy vagy? – Az utolsó mondatot már csak Lilynek címeztem.

- Szia. Jól vagyok, csak egyre gyakrabban vannak fájásaim.

- Mit mondott az orvos?

- Hát nem sokat vettem ki a beszédéből, annyira hadart. Szerintem még csak kezdő ezért félek tőle, hogy valamit elront.

- De nem úgy szokták, hogy egy gyakorlott orvos felügyeli a szülést? – Kérdeztem aggódva.

- Valóban? Erről még nem hallottam.

- Én viszont igen szóval nem kell aggódnod e miatt. - Miközben beszéltem Lily többször összerándult a fájdalomtól.

- Elnézést, de meg kell kérnem önöket, hogy fáradjanak ki a teremből. – mondta a nővér.

Én készségesen kimentem, de James vonakodott teljesíteni a nővér kérését.

- Nekem is?

- Nem, maga maradhat, ha akar.

- Igen szeretnék. - Mondta a megkönnyebbült James.

Így egyedül mentem ki a folyosóra ahol összefutottam Siriusszal és Remusszal.

- Szia, hogy van Lily?

- Egész jól.

Innentől kezdve csöndbe vártunk. Körülbelül egy óra múlva James lépett ki az ajtón egy kis csomaggal a kezében.

- Bemutatom a legifjabb Pottert.

- De aranyos! – Na igen, ez a mondat is csak tőlem származhat. – Mi a neve?

- Harry James Potter. – Húzta ki magát büszkén az újdonsült apa. A szemem sarkából viszont láttam, hogy Sirius és Remus között 10 galleon gazdát cserélt. Meglepően ez kicsit se zavart engem abban a pillanatban. Az egyetlen dolog, ami akkor érdekelt, az az újszülött unokaöcsém volt, akin már látszott, hogy apja fekete haját és anyja zöld szemét örökölte.

Pár nappal később, amikor már haza vitték Harryt, eljött a búcsú pillanata. Nehéz szívvel vettem búcsút tőlük, mivel egy rossz érzés kerített a hatalmába. Azt hittem csak képzeltem, ezért nem törődve vele útnak indultam.

…

**2 Évvel később**

2 csodálatos évet töltöttem el egy félreeső Ausztráliai faluban. A helyiek barátságosak voltak, a környék egyszerűen lenyűgöző bár a szokások egy kicsit furák voltak először. Az ott létem alatt rengeteg új gyógyítási módot tanulhattam meg, amelyekről otthon még nem is hallottak! Leszámítva a kezdeti honvágyat, valóban jól éreztem magam a törzs tagjai között. Nagy sajnálatomra csak kevés levelet kaptam otthonról, mivel a veszély miatt el kellett rejtőzniük. Többször felmerült bennem, hogy talán ott kéne lennem velük, nem egy Isten háta mögötti helyen tanulmányozni olyan dolgokat, amelyekről még senki sem hallott. Persze minden alkalommal arra jutottam, hogy csak akkor nyújthatok segítséget, ha befejezem amit elkezdtem.

Már közeledett a második év vége, tehát az az idő, amikor végre haza megyek. Éppen terveztem a haza utamat, amikor egy bagoly kezdett el kopogtatni az ablakon. Elmosolyodtam, mert felismertem Remus baglyát. Beengedtem és megetettem, mielőtt kinyitottam volna a borítékot.

Kedves Lizzy!

Nem is tudom hogy hogy kezdjem, örülök hogy Dumbledore egyáltalán megengedte, hogy elküldjem ezt a levelet. Azt már tudod, hogy Jamesnak és Lilynek el kellett rejtőznie…

Amit végigolvastam a levelet, kiesett a kezemből. James és Lily meghaltak? Megölték őket? Harry túlélt egy halálos átkot? ÉS MINDEZ 6 HÓNAPPAL EZ ELŐTT TÖRTÉNT, ÉS SENKI SE SZÓLT NEKEM?!

A mai napig nem tudom, hogy hogy jutottam el Angliába, de a következő emlékem, hogy Dumbledore irodájában állok és kiabálok az igazgatóval, miközben Remus próbál lenyugtatni.

- … HOGY KÉPZELTE EZT?! MÉGISCSAK A HÚGA VAGYOK! JOGOM LETT VOLNA TUDNI RÓLA!- Ordítottam teljes hangerővel. De szerintem jogosan voltam kiborulva.

- Kérem Elizabeth hallgasson meg.

- Maga csak ne Elizabethezen nekem!- mondtam most már egy fokkal nyugodtabban.

- Sajnálom, de jó okom volt arra, hogy ezt tegyem. – Mondta az igazgató, miközben végignézett az irodájának romjain. Eközben Remus a sebeit vizsgálta és kérdőn nézett Dumbledorra, akin egy karcolás sem volt.

- Milyen oka lehetet arra, hogy elküldje az unokaöcsémet, akinek nemrég haltak meg a szülei, azokhoz az utálatos muglikhoz, hisz azok ketten gyűlölik a mágiát.

- Az ok egyszerű, Harry csak azért élhette túl a halálos átkot, hogy Lily feláldozta magát. Ezáltal egy olyan ősi védelmi bűbájjal ruházta fel, amely mindaddig megvédi, ameddig anyjának egyik vérrokonánál lakik. Sajnálatosan már csak egy ilyen ember él, Petunia Dursley.

Sokkolva ültem a székben és meredtem magam elé. De Dumbledore folytatta:

- Ez viszont nem zárja ki azt a lehetőséget, hogy láthassa Harryt. Az viszont csak bonyolítaná a helyzetet, ha megtudná, hogy ki maga. – Mondta Dumbledore, egy különös csillogással a szemében.

Reménykedve néztem rá és már el is kezdtem tervezni, hogy Harry közelébe költözök, bármi legyen is az ára. Mielőtt kiléptem volna az igazgató irodájából, még egy utolsó mondatra visszafordultam:

- Bárhogy akarja is, én vigyázni fogok Harryre, ezt megígérem.


End file.
